Il ne faut pas pleurer
by Kawine
Summary: Virginie ... Poudlard .. Agression .. Tout est flou dans sa tête .. Notre Draco et Harry se batte pour l'avoir ... Elle est a Serpentard et elle est très mytérieuse.. Review pour une suite s'il vous plaît :) Mauvaise pour les sommaires.. loll ;))


Une petite fic pas violente.. Ouais je suis capable ;) Mais c'est null !!!  
  
------------  
  
Il ne faut pas pleurer.  
  
Bon voilà déjà l'année scolaire qui arrive à grand pas. Cette lettre , elle est arrivée cette été.   
  
Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte , de peur de ne pas être acceptée. Je suis une fille qui essaye de rentrer  
  
en 7 ième à Poudlard. J'ai reçu ma lettre , mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de la lire. Mon nom est   
  
Virginie. Je ne savais pas que j'avais des pouvoirs. Mon père était un grand sorcier , mais il est mort  
  
car il combattait un dénommé Voldemort. Mais je viens juste de tout savoir sur ma vie. Ma mère est humaine et tout  
  
ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais moi j'ai toujours trouvée que j'était étrange. Ma mère m'a tout dévoilée  
  
et elle m'a inscrit à Poudlard.   
  
Sophie : Ma cocotte habille toi nous allons être en retard !  
  
Virginie : Je ne sais même pas si je suis accepter !  
  
Sophie : Ma belle , je te le jure ! Allez ouvre la lettre.  
  
Virginie : Humpf..  
  
Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai su que j'était accepter.  
  
Embarquement 9 3/4 . Seul ce mot me restait dans l'esprit. Était-ce une blague ? Franchement celà n'a  
  
jamais exister ! Encore quelques heures et je vais dû me rendre la bas. Mais je n'ai reçu aucune lettre  
  
pour mes effets scolaires ! Quelle école sa pourrais bien être.  
  
Rendu à la gare.  
  
Virginie : Aurevoir Maman !  
  
Sophie : Promet moi que tu vas m'écrire mon coeur.  
  
Virginie : Je te le promet.  
  
Elle laissa sa mère pour se rendre à la plate-forme 9 3/4.  
  
Mais ou pouvais-t-elle bien se trouver ??   
  
Un jeune garçons roux lui adressa la parole.  
  
Le roux : Bonjour ! Est-ce que tu chercherais l'embarquement 9 3/4 ?  
  
Virginie : Oui ! Je me présente : Virginie Dufrènes.   
  
Le roux : Et moi : Ronald Weasley.  
  
Virginie *chuchotant*: Est-ce que vous êtes un sorcier ?  
  
Ron : Oui bien sûr.  
  
Deux personnes arrivas en courant.  
  
Un homme très grand , avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur , une cicatrice au front et musclé.  
  
Et une femme. Elle me regardait comme si j'était un monstre. Pour qui elle se prend elle.  
  
Hermione : Bonjour , je m'apelle Hermione Granger et tu es ?  
  
Virginie : Virginie Dufrènes, vous pouvez m'appeller Virgie.  
  
Hermione la regarda étrangement. Cette Virginie est étrange. Les cheveux noirs , les yeux bleus et une poitrine généreuse.   
  
Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle.  
  
Harry : Moi je suis Harry Potter.  
  
Virginie : Enchanté.   
  
Ron : Allez suis nous , nous sommes déjà en retard allez vite !  
  
Virginie : Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Passez au travers de cette poutre de brique pour que je me fracasse le crâne ?  
  
Hermione : Voyons petite sotte ! C'est un passage  
  
Virginie : Mais c'est quoi son problème à cette petite conne ?  
  
Ron : Ne t'en fait pas , toujours de même quand quelqu'un de nouveaux arrives.  
  
Virginie : Ouais bon quelqu'un devrait la remettre à sa place . Les gens qui se la crée c'est pas mon truc.  
  
Harry : Allez vas-y Hermione.  
  
En une fraction de seconde , la grande ventarde passage la barrière des deux mondes. Virginie n'en revenais  
  
tout simplement pas. Comment était-ce possible. Quelle genre d'annee je vais subir !   
  
Je m'y lança. Avec la peur d'être déchirer en miète je passa à toute vitesse le mur. Mais .. Cette épreuve n'allais pas   
  
être la première de cette longue année de calvaire quelle vas subire.  
  
Virginie : Whoua ! C'est le plus beau train que je n'ai jamais vu. Il est en parfaite état et tellement vieux !  
  
Harry : Tout comme notre directeur , pouffa-t-il de rire.  
  
Hermione : Ah ta gueule hein avec tes sottises ! Tu devrais faire bon match avec l'autre conne.  
  
Ron : Franchement mione . Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?   
  
Hermione dans sa tête : Franchement tu veux savoir ? J'ai appris cette été que j'était lesbienne. Mon chat est mort  
  
mes amis bavents devant une pauvre tâche qui se déhanche comme pas une et en plus ! Elle m'attire. Putain d'vie !  
  
Hermione : Merde pas le droit d'éprouver quoi que ce soit ici !   
  
Elle embarqua dans la locomotion. Bon enfin je vais pouvoir me relaxer. Lorsque je fût installée dans un compartiment vide un   
  
homme entra et me plaqua contre la porte.  
  
L'étranger : Donne-le moi !  
  
Virginie : Pardonnez moi mais vous me faite très mal et je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.  
  
L'homme marmonna une phrase complètement incompréhensible et les lumières de mon compartiment se fermirent, la porte se barra  
  
et je me sentais faible. Il m'arracha mon linge et dézipa sa fermeture éclaire. Il m'ordonna de lui faire une fellation et je me   
  
mis à crier. Il ouvrit la fênetre et se sauva. J'était là , étandue de tout mon long sans force par terre , nue .  
  
Une heure s'écoula avant que je ne daigne ouvrire un oeil. Ce que je fit.Un grand garçon , blond au yeux gris ciel était la a m'ob-  
  
server.  
  
Virginie : Humpf ?  
  
Draco : Bonsoir. Je me présente Draco Malefoy.  
  
Je me rendit compte que j'était encore nue.  
  
Virginie : euh.. Vous pouvez vous retourner ?  
  
Draco : Cela fait une éterniter que je connais votre corps par coeur, je ne crois pas ressentir le besoin de détournee mon regard  
  
de vos courbes.  
  
Virginie : Pardon ? Mais vous allez partir oui ! Get out !  
  
Draco : Quoi ?  
  
Virginie : Tu ne connais pas l'anglais ? Bon allez sort d'ici et attend moi dehors.  
  
Draco : Bon d'accord.  
  
Ce qu'il est étrange. Mais , que m'était-il arrivée pour que je suis ainsi ? Ah oui , l'homme.. Les menaces.. Il avait tanter de m'agresser.  
  
Hurlement , éclat de vitre.. Tout était confus dans ma tête.   
  
Toc toc toc ..  
  
Virginie : Oui ?   
  
Draco : Je suis toujours là hein ? Et quelqu'un à passer pour venir te donner une robe noir ..  
  
Virginie : Allez entre.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
C'est fini à date .. Pas vraiment plaisant quand tu dois tout faire le début et en plus j'ai pas le droit a l'ordinateur la semaine..  
  
Pense pas avoir une suite avant un petite laspe de temps... Reviewers pour une suite s'il vous plait :) 


End file.
